This Is Getting Complicated
by NollyLvn
Summary: Juvia Lockser had always hated her fancy life then she ran away, she moved to Magnolia and she acted as normal person there. Magnolia University, Fairy Tail class with her true identity undentified, she enjoyed it until... ALWAYS bad summaries from me! I hope you like it! Whose own the image I'm totally grateful for it, JUST READ IT. ENJOY ;)
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**I'M GOING TO PUBLISH MY OTHER CRAZY IMAGINATION! BEAR WITH IT!**

'_Well, today's gonna be tough.' _She sighed and stood in front of a very big crimson-colored gate. She glanced to her watch, it was still 09:02 am in the morning, the girl was wearing a simplewhite with faint yellow strips at the end long-sleeved shirt and black jeans that wasnt so tight and tied her long hair in a ponytail. She's the common-type girl (if I can still say that later).

"May I help you, Miss?" a deep voice appeared behind her, making her jump in suprise.

"Ohh! Yes, is this Magnolia University?" she said while trying to breath evenly.

"Yes. Do you intended to study here, Miss?" the man asked. Now she could see that he was the school's security, she's sure due to the outfit he was wearing.

"Yes.." she murmured.

"Well, its one of the best school you can find here. Come in!" he said happily and opened a small gate beside the big gate, and she trailed behind.

"Thank you, Sir." She felt encouraged and smiled.

"You're welcome. This is the Head Master Room." He stopped in front of a door that was bigger than normal.

"I really indebted in you, Sir. Thank you!" she said hopefully.

"It's my pleasure to help. I hope you like it here and good luck!" he replied politely and walked back to the gate. Continuing his job.

"Yes, I will.." she muttered and knocked the big brown door three times then she heard noises of paper.

"Come in." A voice that sounded like an old man called.

"G-Good morning," she said politely but somehow shyly.

"Haha, no need to be nervous. So, how can I help you, Miss?" the old man smiled kindly.

"Yes. I'm Juvia Lo- I-I mean, Laveckser. Juvia Laveckser." She repeated. "C-Can I, by any chance, study here?"

"Hmm.. never heard of Laveckser. You are not from here, are you?" he inspected.

"Yes.. I'm from Chilandea." She informed confidently.

"What an interesting girl. First you came in with nervousness then you went all confident. Very well, Juvia. This is your uniforms and your schedule. You can pay it later. Go to the receptionist to have your books and... you got a troublesome class." He grinned.

"You mean? I mean, really mean it? You seriusly mean what you meant you mean it?" she squaked cheerfully.

"Yes and stop saying 'mean'." He laughed and gave her things.

"Thank you, Sir! Thank you!" she accepted them happily.

"Now, now, don't you want to meet your new friends? Get along." The Head Master smiled.

"Yes! Once again, thank you!" she bowed and headed to the door. As soon as she closed the door, he could hear a joyful squeal.

"Yare yare," he chuckled in his room and continued to do his paper.

Now we know her name is Juvia Laveckser. Her azure hair fall wavily past her shoulder until it reached her waist. She has a very pale skin and a good body for a girl. She always use her blue-diamond necklace everywhere anytime. She looked down to read the schedule and walking to nowhere.

"Fairy Tail Class?" she asked silently to no one in particular. What a wierd name for _class._ But that's not what matters now. She didn't know the way she should take and at a school this big, she could get lost in a deep abyss easily. It was her first time here and she _had _to ask someone.

"Excuse me...?" she said to a teenager man who was walking hurrily at the corridor. The man turned around and looked at her annoyed.

"Yeah?" he said rather quickly.

"H-How can I reach Fairy Tail Class?" she mumbled shyly.

"You're heading to Fairy Tail?" he raised an eyebrow, "Never seen you around."

"Yes.. I... just joined," she murmured, looking away.

"As expected, impossible for people to not know our class!" he grinned.

"And you are...?" she asked and looked up to him. He has a messy raven hair, narrow onyx eyes and he wore a blade-shaped necklace. That moment, Juvia's heart skipped a beat.

"Gray Fullbuster."

**THIS IS GONNA GET MORE COMPLICATED! JUVIA LIED! LAVECKSER? WHAT IS THAT! JUST GROW YOUR CURIOUSITY OH READERS *EVIL SMIRK***


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Voices

**THANKS FOR WAITING! AND THANKS TOO FOR THE ONES WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER! NOW ENJOY~**

* * *

They were currently running down the corridor, Gray took lead and Juvia follows behind him.

"Hurry," said the raven-haired man when he turned left.

"Y-Yes," answered the blunette with the same speed.

He stopped in front of a door with 'FAIRY TAIL' and something like seemed their insignia, a fairy with a tail, on the door. Juvia could hear ruckus inside, "Damn, we're late." He cursed and opened the door.

A second later, a book, very thick book, was flying flawlessly towards Gray. He knew that his head was in danger. He ducked instantly and it almost hit Juvia, but it flew past her because she dodged immediately, only saving a few centimeters beside her blue hair, and crashed to the cream-colored wall and fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" shouted Gray

"You're late, ice-princess!" shouted a pink-haired boy

"Shaddup, flame-brain!" yelled him back.

"What was that, you wanna fight?!"

"Gladly!"

"_Shut. Up._" A soft but deep voice, with full of authority, silenced the both of the bickering guys.

"E-Erza calm down..." a blond called the owner of the authority voice, the rednette, sighed.

"Well, who's the cutie?" a brunette, who was holding a bottle of soda, asked.

"She said she's our new class member." Gray informed and stepped in. "Come in."

"U-Umm.." the blunette hesitated, not knowing what to do after the scene.

"We won't eat you," he joked but he rolled his eyes when he saw Juvia's nervous face and headed back to the door. She was still standing there when Gray suddenly took her wrist, which made her yelped in suprise, and pulled her into the 'troublesome' class.

"She's cute.." mumbled an other blunette, but her body mas petite and she wore orange bandana on her head. Then, the other nodded in agreement and Juvia could feel warm arose to her face as the attention was completely on her.

"Oi, ice-pants, when will you stop holding her hand?" shouted the 'flame-brain' and he smirked knowingly.

"Sorry!" Gray instantly let go of her hand but Juvia couldn't care less, she watched at the class faces, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Gray, you're late." Said the teacher who was there all along, Juvia didn't notice him.

"Uhh.." Gray scratched his head slighly nervously.

"Just sit down."

"Yes, Sir Makarov." He replied and walked to his desk, he sent a death glare towards the pink-haired boy and mumbled "_brainless-flame_" before sitting on his chair and put his bag on the floor, he could hear the man in front of him snorted, "_ice-bastard._"

"Now, don't you mind to introduce yourself, kid?" said the teacher kindly, "I'm this class's teacher, Makarov Dreyar, by the way." He added.

"U-Uwm.. _a-ano..._" she suttered, she couldn't find her voice as nervousness has taken over her.

"Alrigh, kids! Introduce yourselves first!" Sir Makarov ordered.

"EEEHHH?!" the class whined in unison.

"Any objection?"

"No, Sir!"

"Okay Elfman, you go first," said the chibi teacher.

Then a boy with big figure and white hair stood up, "Elfman Strauss, 18 years old and I'm a MAN!" he shouted the 'man' part.

"Hai hai, just sit down already," complained the girl beside him, She wore a glasses, "Evergreen, 18 years old, and..." she hesitated and made Juvia gulped mentally, "I'm this class's only fairy~" she said the last part dreamily and clasped her hand together while doing so, the class sweat-dropped, even Sir Makarov.

A black long-haired girl took turns, "Ultear Milkovich, 19 years old, I'll just say that there's no time to waste.. so save the savor now and don't regret it later," she sighed.

"She's a reaaaaalllllyyyy nice person, I assure you, don't worry," a long pink-haired girl informed and giggled as Ultear rolled her eyes in annoyance and delight, but she wouldn't show it, would she? " and a 17 years old girl, I'm Meredy, and trust yourself and follow your feelings!" she quoted cheerfully.

"I'm Alzack Cornell, 19 years old, I'll shot this green-haired girl," The black-haired man who his bangs covered one of his eye, flirted to the female next to him.

"I'll just shoot you back to death," she snorted, "19 years old. Bisca. Bisca Moulin." She smiled at Juvia who blushed slightly on the face at the drama unfolded three seconds ago.

A blond man, with a lightning-shaped tattoo on his right eye, he has a big muscular body, "Laxus Dreyar, 19 years old." A brief pause, "And I like lightnings," He said nonchalantly.

"You'll die because hit by one of it," said a brunette who sat beside him, "Oh, Call me Cana, Cana Alberona, 18 years old, maybe we can drink at the café some- hey! Where's my soda?" she cut off her own sentence, the class sweatdropped again as the teacher only watch his children from his desk, sighed at the brown-haired girl who desperately searching for her soda.

"It's in _your _hand," snorled the lightning guy, rolling his eyes.

"Oh right." And she chugged down the carbondyoxide-liquid. Apparently the bottle was one of the famous brand of drinks, you must know it, right. Right?

A blue-haired boy, with red pattern of tattoo on his right eye stood up, "Jellal Fernandez, 19 years old," he waited a second, or maybe two, and continued "next, meet the Titania."

"Erza Scarlet, 18 years old, this class's leader, nice to meet you," the rednette smiled kindly to the nervous blunette at the front of the class.

"_Titania Erza_" teased the blue-haired boy, now Juvia knew, Jellal.

"Stop it," and the newcomer could see a shade of pink on the class's leader cheeks. Juvia thought that it was cute! When would she has someone to tease her...

"I'm Jet." "And I'm Droy. We're 19 years old. And don't even try to copy my notes because we don't have any. Hahaha" the two, a black-haired fatty and a skinny boy, laughed at their own joke. Juvia couldn't understand what was so funny though.

A green long-haired man then proceeded to stood up, dismissing the two's unfunny joke, "Freed Justine, 19 years old," he said uninterestingly, but his face instantly changed as he maybe, maybe, thought to make fun of one girl. His crush maybe, as he almost had a shade of slight pink on his face? "and this is the demon girl," he gestured his hand the the girl sitting beside him.

"Cut the 'demon' already, do you actually want me to really become one by any chance?" she threatened, in a matter of milisecond, the long-haired boy sat down and shuddered a little, "Good boy, Mirajane Strauss, 19 years old, I like to sing and especially exciting songs, but I don't mind to sing a mellow songs either, they're just both fine." She continued introducing herself cheerfully to the newbie as the 'demon' patted Freed's head, like a lost dog, but the 'pet' seemed to enjoy his 'master' touch anyway.

"Is it my turn already?" said the guy who previously made a scene with Gray, "My name is Natsu Dragneel! You're new here? An outsider newcomer? I'm Getting Fired Up!" he said loudly and it was just like anyone could see the flame around him, even if there was none in the first place. Impossible, a couple of flames coming out from nowhere is just impossible.

"Could you _please _be silent for a minute in your entire life?" the blonde, who was calming Erza down when the flame guy and Gray almost gotten themselves into fight, sighed and face-palmed her forehead, "Anyway, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. He maybe forget it but I don't, we're 18 years old."

"Oh right, I forgot." Mumbled Natsu.

"Aand, maybe I will make a good, charming novelist?" she winked joyfully, seemed proud of her skill to write and maybe even her body composure?

"Call me Romeo. Romeo Conbolt. 16 years old! I'll become like Natsu-nii someday! Right, Natsu-nii?" he asked confidently towards the pink-spiky-haired boy.

"Hell yeah!" replied Natsu happily.

"Calm down, _minna_..." a dark blue (almost dark purple) haired girl muttered shyly, "A-and I'm Wendy Marvell, 16 years old as well, I hope I would get the chance to be a fine doctor." She murmured nervously yet determined tone in her voice, her long hair was divided by two ponytails at each sides.

"Sure you will, Wendy!" the 'second-Natsu' grinned encouragingly at her.

"Y-Yes.." answered the petite girl, looking away to hide her blush, but sorry Wendy, everyone could completely see it already. Don't cry, we all know he liked you back!

"Yo, you can call me Bixlow, 19 years old, now greet _my _animal girl." He grinned proudly, Juvia could see a Fairy Tail's insignia-shaped tattoo on his tongue. Its scary... but he seems like a good guy, and anyone could see he was clearly nice and fine to others. Maybe he just had a wierd taste... just like how he calls his _girlfriend _just now.

"N-No!" the short white-haired girl blushed madly at his remark, "And I like animals but most is especially cats!" she pouted as the redness on her face began to fade away, "I'm Mira-nee and Elf-nii's little sister, Lisanna Strauss a 17,5 years old girl." She said nicely, and with that, Juvia's problem was solved instantly. This class is all wierd, even the big whiteboard at the front of the class, it was very wierd with its rectangular shape, and the walls was clearly wierd too, with its white and yellow paint, but what was obviously wierd is _herself. _Why did she even though that the innocent whiteboard and walls are strange? Now it was solved right? Everything was wierd in the first place. Give A+ for Juvia!

Stupid Juvia...

"You know me already, but I'm Gray Fullbuster, 18 yers old, I like cold, guitar and apparently, I'm the basketball team's leader." He grinned, so much that it would shatter his face if it go wider even just a few mili of milicentimeter. I mean it.

"Levy McGarden, 18 years old, I like to read~" she sang the 'read' part enthustiatically, she was the petite blunette who mumbled, _"she's cute.."_ at the early of Juvia's appearance at Fairy Tail.

"Shrimp, that was _my _turn," a black-haired with piercings man snorted, "Gajeel Redfox, 19 years old," he added the last eventually.

"I forgot, sorry, metal-head,"

"Damn bookworm," the 'metal-head' rolled his eyes and they landed on the figure with another blue hair at the front class. Suddenly, "You!" he pointed at Juvia.

The girl could only gasped and tried to narrow her eyes to look better at the man pointing her while making a confused look, then realization came fell on her, "Ah!" she pointed back. Now the two was currently pointing at each other with funny faces, the class went silent and waiting patiently for her to forget her situation and went on with her introduction self, "O-oh.. I'm.. I'm Juvia Lo-Laveckser." A voice cut her.

"Lolavegser?" even in the voice, the owner was obviouly raised an eyebrow at the wierd name.

"N-No... Juvia Laveckser" she repeated herself, "I like w-water, 18 years old." She said nervously.

"So, Juvia Laveckser, eh?" asked Gray, he seemed to remembered something, this very 'Lo-Laveckser' thing really get into him, but he couldn't pull it off his mind, he decided to forget it, since she was a stranger anyway, but his voice sounded amused.

"Yes.. from Chilandea." She informed her new classmates. This caused something draggered again in Gray's mind, he tried desperately behind his normal face, he tried.. _"...the... contract... Chilandea..." _a buzz voice in his head, he tried more, but nothing came out. Huh... maybe it was only his father's old bussiness or something like that...

"Now Juvia, you could go sit beside Gray." The voice of Sir Makarov cut his train of thought.

* * *

**TA-DAAAAAAAAH! THANKS FOR READING!**

**Any thought?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends?

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I KNOW! CALL ME NAMES! THROW ME ROCKS! AND GIVE ME FOODS! I-I MEAN... NEVER MIND! BUT I'M VERY SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE, I THESE DAYS I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY!**

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

"Now Juvia, you may sit beside Gray over there." The teacher, Sir Makarov's voice rang in my ears. Its a coincidence! I met him and him. One person that I somehow know out of nowhere and another person that I just met 15 minutes ago. Both of them black-haired, short and long. I scanned the whole room, their eyes were laid only on me, it made me even more nervous. I walked to the chair beside the one who leaded me here, looking down while doing so. I could still feel their eyes on me, but I got this curiousity feelings, I risked my easiness and stole a glance at a few people's faces. They were smiling nicely to me, it was a rare occasion, usually people would just shrugged me off or even completely ignored me, pretending that I'm not even existed because of the obvious wierdness within me. I sighed and couldn't helo but smiled weakly to the white floor, their friendly action made my awkwardness ceased a bit.

I looked at my new chair and sat down, put my bag and picked a small notebook and pen, which were blue, always will be blue, then put them on my table, or our table. I thought that Academies and High Schools' chair were set to be single, not like this one. Well, I'm okay by it though.

"Then, I'm out." Sir Makarov said and looked at his watch, "erm.. after six more minutes," he added, sounded a little disappointed. The girl in front of me, who was it again? Luigi? Oh, Lucy, turned around, grinning like I'm her prey, good thing she was still on her chair, if not, I would be running out of Fiore right now.

"Hey, Juvia!" she greeted joyfully. I wonder what was so interesting? I'm just a plain common girl, however, I have to respect her kindness. Well, she seemd like a nice girl after all.

"H-Hello..." ugh, why did I have to stutter like that? I will always be me. I will always be wierd...

"He, Natsu! She replied!" Lucy clapped her hands happily. Does she thinks I'm a robot...? Let's just dismiss the thought.

"Hahaha, you are wierd, newcomer!" that Natsu guy immediately turned 180 degree and grinned widely. He said it. That's deep. "But you seems like a cool one too!" C-Cool? ...I'm not such a girl like that... I nervously turned my head to the left, only to saw my table-mate staring at me. Our eye colours are pretty similar, his dark blue or rather onyx eyes locked intently at my cerulean or dark blue ones. I didn't know what expression I made until a small smile played on his lips.

"Cool? I like the sound of that," he said while his smile got larger. This is it! I couldn't bear it anymore, I spun my head away, I could feel my hair moved instantly on the air and fell down to my back. Small footsteps caught my scattered attention, "Gbye brats." I heard the grin on his old face as he walked away.

RIIING!

"Finally!" the whole class cheered victoriously, they made me cracked a slight small when suddenly a blue-haired girl, who was a bit shorter than me, took my right hand.

"Come with us!" the girl, who... her name was... Levy McPark! No.. Yup! Levy McGarden! My memory abiility is good, I suppose. The girl, Levy, smiled brightly, making her more pretty.

"B-Bu-"

"No buts." The class leader, I remembered clearly, Titania Erza, cut me off, giggling.

"Just come with us!" Lui- Lucy squeaked and stole my left wrist. Oh no, I got no way to escape this. I considered it for a moment, panicking. Just when I was about to open my mouth to say 'no' or other refusing words, a hand pushed my back.

"I'm starving to death," the one who was pushing me said, as I looked back, it's Gray.

"Then let's go already!" roared Natsu, he ran ahead of us, leaving his dust behind. Does he always this cheerful?

Three minutes later, we, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Gray and me, were already sitting and chatting on a wooden rectangular table, with benchs at each long sides, which also wooden, in the canteen's yard. The cafetaria was pretty big, There were sets of round tables in the building with glass walls and there were a lot of tables like this one we got on the yard, outside the building.

"So, Juvia, tell us more about you!" Levy demanded with a very, very enthusiastic sound.

"Emmm... etto..." I really didn't know what to say!

"Where do you live?" chirped Lucy in my ears, she was sitting beside me, no need to be that loud though. Or maybe, just maybe... that she was really eager to know? Then I just have to answer honestly, right?

"I-I rent a small apartment.. near this area's park," hesitantly, I answered.

"What a nice place to stay. Your childhood must be very fun, am I wrong?" now was Erza, her smile directed to me, she really thrilled me but I just know, she's just like a strong and pretty flower which survived a storm. I smiled at how Erza's mind quickly thought of my childlife.

"No," I answered with full honest, then I heard some gasps from the girls and the boys stopped whatever they were doing, well, they just lisneted to us anyway. "I just moved here two days ago," I smiled a little.

"Eeeehh?!" they screamed in surprise, it was too loud for me as I flinched, "Is that so?!" They all unisoned except Gajeel, who only growled.

"So where's your apartment?" Natsu asked while munching a very hot fried chicken feet, it was obviously 'warm' as steam was still coming out from it.

"Smande's Candelia Apartment.." I said slowly.

"Alriiight! Let's go there later! After school, don't go out of Fairy Tail Class, okay?!" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully.

"W-" I tried, but...

"OKAAAAAYYY!"

My guts were right... today's gonna be though.

**SO HOW DO YOU THINK? YOU HAVE ANY OTHER IDEA HOW THE STORY SHOULD GO? DON'T BE SHY, LET ME KNOW IT! BUT I WON'T STRAY FAR FROM MY ORIGINAL PLAN FOR THE STORYYYYY. THANK YOU!**

**Any thought? *smiles***


	4. Chapter 4 - Nakama Family

**I'm terribly sorry for the late updates these days! But my exam was already over, yeay! I'm going to ask, which POV do you like? Person's POV or Normal POV? 'Cause I can always change it all for you guys. If you guys aren't answering that its up to me then ;)**

* * *

******Juvia's POV  
**

Oh my God... This is surely gonna get troublesome. Its true what the headmaster said after all.

"Oi, 'Laveckser'!" a familiar voice called, I was still haven't got used to that surname. I turned around to see a long black-haired guy walking to me. Couldn't get away with this, our class-mates were already gone to the class.

"Yes, Gajeel-_kun_? I sighed and looked to the people that was walking by, chatting with their friends, teasing the other, some even knocked the hell out of the others while laughing.

"What are _you _doing here?" he growled, looked annoyed yet there was a touch of amused sound tinted in his stabbing voice.

"Nothing..." I mewled in a low voice, hands entangled behind my back, twirling my fingers unconsciously. Winds from the peeople passing by brushed my body, I could feel the supposed-to-be-relaxing feelings, but it didn't do any good to me.

"You're not just giving a visit, right?" he inspected.

"No..." I replied, shrinking mentally.

"And you're not supposed to be _here._" He stated firmly.

"No, I'm not..."

"So what the hell are ya doing here?" he repeated sternly.

I could feel determination racing up in my veins, I've chosen this way. I looked up, fire in my eyes.

"This is my free will."

I declared out my path. Turned around, heading confidently towards my newly-registrated class, I could hear a groan then heavy footsteps followed behind, Gajeel's. I couldn't resist but my lips cracked a small, invisible smile as I kept my pace to the room of noisy unversity students.

-

Oh no... Where is this? I just happened to go to the closet but why am I in the middle of corridors which full of pillars all of a sudden? Nobody is here... Oh that's right! Walk back to the path I came from, and you found your way. Fantastic! I turned around, stole a glance at my bright-blue cubicle watch, it was still 1:08 pm. Good? No. An hour more and the bell will be ringing to inform us to get away from the class and head out to home. But I wouldn't have the chance to do that if I'm still wandering here, I have to continue find my way.

I was currently walking fast as I looked around to find some familiar place, but luck wasn't on my side. How could I get lost in my own school? Even if this is my first day here, still, its so unarguable pathetic. Someone, anybody, please slap me hard. No, its not necessary. Just face-palm for me. I looked at the watch which was resting on my left wrist, it was performing a 1:16 pm, great, eight minutes of fruitless effort circle. If only I have someone to ask... That's it! Brilliant, Juvia! My phone!

"Phone, phone, where are you?" I didn't realize that I was mumbling out my thought while I dug into the pocket of my uniform. Ugh, wh- found it! My last hope was this blue-casinged Android Smartphone. –Note: Is that even a word? Also sorry for bluntly say the brand-

I pressed the main button, waiting for the screen to lit up a picture of a sleeping cat, nothing happened. Oh no... please, please, please don't die on me! Frustated, I threw my out-of-energy Samsung back into my pocket and groaned a little. Oh yes, I have no one in my phone contacts. I looked around, hoping that somehow I would know which way I hould take in order to get gack to my class, it didn't, as expected. I let out a deep sigh, signaling my defeat and went to lean at one of the tall pillars, I chose to go to the nearest one that wasn't so far from where I was standing, only a few steps to get it. I leaned my back into it and let it supported my weight. The gentle flowing air washed through my whole form at one moment, my mind went back to my past...

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Juvia?"

The sudden voice completely shocked me, my body jumped in surprise, I could feel my heart racing furiously like there was no tomorrow in my chest, adrenaline rushed angrily in my veins, air escaped my lungs, leaving me breathless, all cell in my entire body was jolting.

"S-Sorry sorry!" the person who made me _hypervertilated _quickly apologized when he saw me dying, "Calm down!" he rested his hands on my shoulders. I breathed in and out slowly several times. His touch was gentle.

I looked up to the man. Gray.

He stared at me, "Were you crying?" What? No way!

The first thing I did was, yes, that, wiping the lone tear away almost roughly, "No." I protested, finding the floow interesting enough to eye.

"What's the matter?" He pushed. No, he musn't see me. He _can't._

"I'm not stupid," I could sense his rollong narrow eyes, then he put his palms on the pillar behing me. He caged me, "You can't fool me." Announced him.

I closed my eyes, "I'm not fooling anyone," my heart is going to explode!

"Yeah, right." Gray snorled above my head and lowered his head a little so we were now eyelevel. His dark blue eyes looking intently at my cerulean ones, "You kn-"

"What's that?!" I screamed while pointing towards his back, a terrified look instantly printed on my face.

"Huh?" he turned around dumbly. Chance! Not wasting any second, I ducked and slipped down his hands quickly and ran out of his jail in a heartbeat. "Shit!" he cursed, and I guessed, ran after me because I heard his heavy footsteps trailed behind me and his calls like, 'stop!' , 'damn!' , 'fuck!' but its futile though. I wouldn't stop.

I didn't know where my legs leading me to, I just followed my heart, like the sweet pink-haired girl said. I stopped on instinct, wow, I was really in front of Fairy Tail's door, a small puddle with a bottle near it decorated the floor, I avoided it swiftly. Cautiously, I gripped the knob, pushing it gently while still obvioulsy panting, their eyes were set on me already, "E-Excu-"

"Finally stopped!" Oh nooooo! Gray's voice ringing in my hearing sense. "You-!" Didn't know what occured but the sound of splashed little water was in the air, maybe someone stepped on it? Out of nowhere, his toned body slammed into mine, causing bot of us fell to the floor. In that split-second, I could feel his muscled hand grabbed my arm and spun me around in the air, the two of us still stumbled though. A loud 'thump' filled the watching-the-scene class.

"You okay?" a voice asked immediately, there was a slight tint of worry in his voice, I know this was Gray's voice yet again. Well, I didn't crashed to the floor, let alone feeling hurt, aren't I supposed to be groaning in pain now? I mean, I didn't fell flat on a hard, cold floored ground, instead, I was welcomed by a warm, not hard but not soft thing. That thing was just like a mattress to me, a warm and definitely comfortable limited-edition mattress specially made for me. I won't lend it to anyone, only for me. I felt... safe. All I could hear was the beating beneath me, this rithym... calmed me down to the state that I would forget who I am. I like how this sensation made me want to scream in delight, happiness filled my empty heart. I like this wierd feeling, there was no longer adrenaline in my veins, only this feeling. I would do everything to have this feeling. But not in a bad way.

"You may open your eyes now," Ohh... so that's why I can't see, everything was so dark. I opened my eyelids that I didn't realize have been closed ever so slowly. Bit by bit, blurrs o colors appeared in my sight. White... with leaf-green lines filled my view, the two of my palms have been gripping this white-green thing. Seemed like Magnolia's uniform... This scent! I know this scent, I just _knew_! Only a few minutes ago, I was surrounded by this elegant mint fragrance. I quickly stroked up my head and, shoot!

I Was On Top of Gray.

Warm, no heat, not quite enough, _fire _instantly burning my face. I squirmed in his embrace. Yes. _Gray's arms. _I sat up flashily like a lightning and now that my listening was already woken up, enough to hear snickers, cat-whilst, and sounds of '_very cute! , 'they are made for each other!' , 'Gray found his other half!' , 'Manly!' _and a '_tch_' from, I'm incredibly sure, Gajeel. My body was vigorously aching to explode!

"Are you hurt?" his voice was undoubtly as he sat up too, watching me intensely.

"Awwww!" Lisanna aww-ed us. Even Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, and Alzack nodded in egreement.

"New couple!" What? No! We're not dating!

"She really suits you, Gray! Go take and bash her!" C-Cana! Ju-Just...! I-I... My chest is hurt... my heart is tightening as each second passed...

"I didn't bumped to her in purpose!" In my slightly scattered vision, Gray turned his head irritatedly, cheeks turned faintly pinkish, but the residents of the class still gave him a 'We-know-you-like-her-hell-you-fell-in-love-at-fir st-sight-just-admit-it-already-you-can't-to-even-d ream-to-fool-us-dude' look and all he managed to say was, "Shut up!" in annoyance.

I know that my lids were half closed but they were just too heavy... My chest kept squishing my own heart, pressing it hard against the bone-wall inside me, my vision continued to get all blurr, but even with mu current condition, I still could feel Gray's eyes suddenly widen in fear.

"Breathe!" this voice... is it Natsu?

"Juvia! What happened?!" Lucy's panick voice... No, this is wrong...

"Cana, you scared her!" Mirajane's... soft voice...

"What? I just told Gray to take her!" hihi... Cana's tomboyish voice defending herself...

"_Exactly, _baka," a rough... yet kind voice... approved. Laxus'...? I couldn't... breathe...

"Dammit, Juvia! Breathe! Just BREATHE!" Gray yell-scream-shouted on my face. I tried Gray... the air... just wouldn't... let me to...

"Take it easy, asshole!" Thank you... Gajeel...

"Goddammit! Breathe!" but Gray kept yelling at me, I couldn't feel my feet...

"Gray, you're killing her. You have to calm down," another help... thanks... Erza... With my ability of sensing still decreasing drastically, I could barely two long, deep breaths. "Good."

"Now help her," the tattooed guy's voice, Jellal finished our class leader command, I could hear his and her obvious smiles. So sweet... This class is really full of love, a feeling-said-to-be-very-blissful that I never felt before...

"Juvia, can you hear me?" Gray's voice was getting very low and all I could taste is blackness, all over my body, all around me, all over _me. _But, still, I have to try! At least before I passed out around seven more seconds. I suggested my head to nod, all my body went numb, my head felt limp. I gave all my remained energy, for their sake too. They seemed to be worry about me, even if that was an act... I will not faint!

"Good! Now calm down." He sounded, very, so little, slightly bit relieved, "Follow me, breath in..." he inhaled a long air, I will try it! Time is running out! Slowly but surely, I opnened my lungs for the access of more air. Thank God, really, thank you! I miserably took in a small amount of air, then all of a sudden, the little oxygen escaped my lips. I don't want to make any bad impression, so you better get back here, O2 ! But then again, how? My body was temporarily numb, and I don't have much strength left, "You can do it."

"Are you retarded? Do it like... this!" sudden;y, a hand striked my back out of nowhere. Very hard. In an instant, gap of air blowed through my mouth. I'm sure I was coughing loudly. I looked up, still coughing, while pressing my chest with my hand. It was the petit pinkette.

"Th-Th- cough!" I couldn't finish my grattitude statement.

"Stop talking!" They all shouted at me, but my body just couldn't digest anymore shock.

"Slowly, take it in and out. Do it." Gray's voice instructed my unstable body. Haha! This is so pathetic! However I did as he told me. Calmly, I tried to inhale as much air as I could. Suprisingly, I got plenty of them. "Now out." His tone was far more relaxed than before. I let out a load of Carbondioxyde. "You're doing great, keep it up!"

After a few more times of breathing slowly and deepy, I just realized that I was cirlced by the whole class member, well except from behind, since the wall was being my objeck to lean on my back.

"Look! She's fine now! Its all-" I saw Meredy cut the silence.

"All thanks to me." Ultear claimed, sighing.

"I was about to say that!" the cute pink-haired girl exclaimed, pouting.

"Yeah, sure you was." The older beauty rolled her eyes. Then, the class burst into laughter. Leavng me in a confused-zone.

"Why...?" I murmured in a small voice, unsurity came brushing me of that the voice was so low that they weren't able to hear it. But they all did turned their head downcast, staring at me like I was an obvious idiot. Its okay I really am a fool anyway. First, getting lost all by myself, then found crying by my new 'friend', just a few moments later, let myself fell flat to the floor in front of my new class and teacher, and in a small amount of time after that, getting surrounded by the exact same class I embarassed myself at while desperately fighting just to _breathe._ Sure, my first impression is so 'memorable.'

"What why?" our 'fairy', Evergreen asked back, a ray of confuse in her ringing bell voice.

"What do you mean, Juvia?" Levy's curious voice stepped in. No... this isn't right... I shouldn't... I... can't... Its so much hurts...

"Because you're our nakama, dummy."

Na..kama? Its... Its just... I casted my eyes upwards, their confused with a slight of curious face turned into wide toothy-grins, I couldn't believe my eyes and my ears, they said I am their nakama. No one ever did this before... No one. This felt wrong and right at the same time...

"I'm... not..." I don't know but still...

"Enough with it already," said the one who just snorted that I'm dummy. His blade-shaped necklace shining, reflecting the sun's light from the window. "You _are _our nakama now."

His announcement went firm, he wouldn't let anyone, even myself to object this. No deny could take him down. No tint of waver in his stern deep voice. What should I do? I looked up to my friend. The one and only Gajeel. He stared at me behing the sea of people with an approval look, egreeing eyes, then nodded once. That's what all I need for.

A hand scretched out to me.

The small hand seemed so warm, inviting me to accept its offer. Sir Makarov's eyes were very soft, watching me like I'm one of his child. "Will you take the honour of joining our family, Juvia Laveckser?"

Little hand yet very big meanings laid in it. That six letters fluttered my thick wall. The most expensive treasure you could have. The most amazing thing you could feel. The most mesmerizing view you could see. The most comforting word you could say. The most wonderful source of your happiness. Family.

I would never ever had this glowing opportunity, I opened my secret-locker and took out a small candle, then lit it with tiny red flame in my heart. The little candle was now holding my fire of hope. And I'm planning to keep the flame burning until forever.

"Yes, that would be a great honour for me."

And for the first time in a long time, a sincere smile garnished my lips.

**You like it? Well, What POV do you like?**

**Any thought?**


End file.
